We Were Made To Never Fall Away
by silverluna
Summary: Tales of the SBPD, mainly Lassiter- and Juliet-centric, as partners. One story, multiple chapters, each chapter its own standalone one-shot episode tag. Spoilers for all seasons.
1. Tag One: You're Coming Back For Me

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: One story, multiple chapters, each chapter is its own one-shot focused entirely on the SBPD. This story will be a series of (relatively short) one-shots of episode tags/missing scenes. The series will mainly be Lassiter- and Juliet-centric but may occasionally feature Chief Vick or Buzz in their own one-shots, or Lassiter or Juliet alone.

Each tag/chapter will most likely be its own standalone "story".

Tags will occur in no particular order, updated when new idea strikes.

Genres: (varying by one-shot): Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Case File, Crime, Friendship, Fluff

Author's Note: Reviews, feedback and constructive criticism are welcomed, wanted and extremely appreciated! Thank you and enjoy!

########################################################################################################

**We Were Made To Never Fall Away: Tales of the SBPD**

A _Psych_ Story

by silverluna

###################################################################################################################

**Tag One: You're Coming Back For Me**

Tag to Season Four's "Mr. Yin Presents" and Season Five's "Romeo and Juliet and Juliet".

Basic summary: Juliet talks to Vick and Lassiter about not returning to work for a short time following her near death experience in "Mr. Yin Presents".

Main Characters: Juliet O'Hara, Carlton Lassiter

Secondary Characters: Chief Vick

###################################################################################################################

Time had, somewhat ironically, stopped moving for Juliet in the seconds her partner told her softly that she didn't have to be fine. Her feet were planted on the ground, her arms free and if she had wanted to scream, she could have, though only in her throat were gurgled noises. There was no time. And when she drew to him and he held onto her as she proved she was not fine, time passed in bubbles, surreal and staggered.

He hadn't, not once, encouraged her to stop crying, though he told her firmly that it was all going to be okay, and he held on to her tightly. When it was time—on her time—to walk down the clock tower's steps, Lassiter kept his arm around her shoulder as if she had been injured and needed assistance walking.

Lassiter idled by her, waiting for Juliet to tell him to go. No longer did she pretend she was okay, or put on a mask which found her to be unaffected, or worse, over all of it already.

Juliet sat in Vick's office, feeling disheveled, though her appearance belied her. Only her eyes, swollen and red, revealed concerns. "Chief . . . I want to take some time, I . . ."

Karen nodded. "Of course, of course. After you hand in your paperwork tomorrow—"

Juliet shook her head slowly. "I don't want to—go home. It's morning. I want to stay here, within these walls . . . but, when I do leave—" She broke off, trying to iron the tears from her voice, trying to halt the shaking in her hands. "When I do leave, I can't come back. Not right away."

"O'Hara," Karen said gently, "I understand." She looked over Juliet's shoulder through the half open blinds. Lassiter was hovering outside the door, waiting for the outcome. Lassiter, who had, for the first time since Karen had known him, disobeyed a direct order—and may have been correct to do so.

The idea of it should have vexed her more, since as police officers, they were meant to first serve and protect the general civilian public, but perhaps her Head Detective had thought it more of a public service to save the life of one of their own, a Junior Detective that he himself had mentored for the past four years—and one that he would be damned to lose.

If only not to lose all of his determined efforts and hard work shaping her into a good and better detective day by day.

Vick sighed to herself and turned back to Juliet. "Are you sure you want to stay here the rest of the day?"

Juliet, her eyes full of shine, mumbled, "I don't want to be alone."

# # #

She was more of a marble statue posed at the end of his couch and less of a real live woman hunched over her knees, not daring to breathe or move or cry.

"Carlton, he's still out there," she had told her partner in the station, moving stiffly down the hallway as if her bones had changed to lead.

"Where are you going?" Lassiter asked, following at her elbow.

"To my desk."

"Your paperwork is done, O'Hara," he informed her without even needling her that next time she would owe him. Juliet kept walking as if she hadn't heard him. Lassiter huffed and stepped quickly to keep up. He touched her elbow and she froze.

She was empty from crying and moved about like an insomniac. He held onto her. "I didn't have your back because I was trapped in that car."

Juliet shook her head slowly and turned her face toward his. "Carlton, it's not your fault. I thought . . . I thought I knew what I was getting into too."

She had no blame for him and somehow this made Carlton's chest hurt.

In the end, neither was quite sure how or why he gave her the invitation, but now his partner was in his apartment and he'd made a promise of sorts to her that tomorrow would look different. Today was still linked with yesterday, but tomorrow would be another day.

"I already told the Chief," Juliet began quietly, holding the cup of hot coffee Lassiter had made for them, "that I want to take some time off." She looked at him, sitting across from her, really looked at how dark the circles under his eyes were, how stark his blue eyes still appeared to be, watched him sipping his own coffee and realized that it had been a long time since he'd slept. She herself had only gone to sleep unwillingly, sometime after falling through the trapdoor. "Now I'm telling you," she added dully, unnecessarily.

Carlton swallowed a hot gulp of the black coffee; he had been uncharacteristically distracted as he'd made it, watching his partner sit motionless in his living room, and had forgotten to add milk or sugar. It was bitter enough and seemed about right; he didn't think either of them could stomach sugar anyway. "Right," he answered, just as dully.

Juliet smiled at him; it looked pinched when her eyes were so puffy and red, her hair so out of place and her skin as pale as his. "You sacrificed your Glock. I saw it, what was left of it, mangled in the gears."

She wondered if he was thinking the same thing she was— _You are a lucky girl_. Juliet sat back, feeling breathless. She was no longer smiling.

"When we figured out where you were, I told the Chief I was leaving to get you," Lassiter told her quietly, his mouth in a tight line. "She tried to stop me. Because of Abigail Lytar," he added to her questioning look.

Juliet nodded with understanding. Without wanting or meaning to, she was again looking down that slanted view from the top of the clock tower, into the night lit only by a few lights in the city's buildings, a few windows bright and oblivious to the world outside. No one could have seen her anyway, not even her dangling feet.

She would had have no chance, when that chair fell. She might not have even been seen then, tumbling too fast for recognition. She had hoped, if had come to it, that she would die of fright in midair, that it would be quick and painless.

"I told her that she had plenty of other detectives," Lassiter was saying, bringing Juliet from midair where she was only a pawn to gravity to the edge of the Lassiter's furniture, where her feet were pressed into the floor. "I told her I was going to get you, and that was that."

Juliet's eyes filled with tears. She remembered Lassiter's voice in her ear, his fingers squeezing her shoulder when it was all over. Carefully, she set her cup on the table and pressed both palms to her mouth. Her tears now were less of terror and more of gratitude and when she bent forward again, her hands over her eyes, Lassiter heard her whisper, "Thank you for my life."

Lassiter scooted forward, setting his cup near hers. He took a seat next to her and offered her his arm because his arms had a steadying effect for her. "So you're going to take some time," he said over the shaking of her shoulders, over her streaming tears.

"Yes," she answered when she was able.

"But not too long?" Lassiter asked.

"I . . . I don't know." Looking forward beyond these days made Juliet's head hurt; it was all she could do to remind herself that her feet were touching solid ground.

"Not too long," Lassiter said, trying to be firm. "If it's too long, I'll come looking for you."

Juliet raised her head, staring at Lassiter. She wiped her face with the back of hands, wondering what he was asking of her. "Carlton . . ." Did he think it was black and white?

"I was going to die, Carlton. I was so sure of it," Juliet said, staring unfocused at his wall of mugshots. "I was that close to death."

"I know," Lassiter said, squeezing her arm. "I know what it's like." He stood up. "More coffee? Before it gets cold?"

Juliet swallowed, watching him. "Okay."

# # #

Juliet thought about those hours she spent at Lassiter's apartment as she sat at her desk in City Hall, about his promise to go looking for her if she were gone too long.

He'd made good on it just a few minutes ago, in spite of Shawn showing up shortly before him, convinced she could help with a new case involving a kidnapped girl and rival Chinese gangs. Carlton had figured the same, even bringing photographs and almost respectfully asking her opinion.

Though they hadn't talked about it, Juliet knew Lassiter hadn't taken any leave following his near murder at the cemetery, but then Lassiter couldn't have felt that he could fall at any moment since the man stalking him had been caught. He didn't know what it was like for her, knowing that Yin's real identity was secret and that he still walked about freely, planning his next move.

Her time here in idle was running out.


	2. Tag Two: Strange Estrangement

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Reviews, constructive criticism and feedback are welcome and appreciated. Happy reading!

###########################################################################################################

**Tag Two: Strange Estrangement, or Dual Ires**

Tag to Season Five's "Dual Spires"

Basic summary: Juliet tries to convince Lassiter to _consider_ not turning in The Barkers for faking the death of their niece Paula Merral seven years before. Things get heated fairly quickly.

Set in between the two of them finding out and the end of the episode. Juliet and Lassiter are back at the station.

Main Characters: Juliet O'Hara, Carlton Lassiter

######################################################################################################################################

Juliet set her mouth in the wake of her partner's stiffening shoulders, his long fingers clenched into a tight fist on his desk. She knew her words had just hit below the belt, but they had been intended to—so she tried not to let it bother her.

"You mention my ex-wife?" Lassiter hissed hoarsely, his teeth clenched firmly as well.

"All I'm saying, Carlton," Juliet pressed on in a businesslike tone, "is that sometimes there are extenuating circumstances." She kept her eyes on his face in spite of his biting gaze, the way he looked back incredulously, as if she were a stranger. "They just lost their niece to murder, and now they should lose their freedom? Their niece, whom they wanted to protect from a drug-addled mother, neglect and abuse—"

"You want me to _ignore the law _because—" Lassiter spat angrily.

"No, that's not—"

"What then? Look the other way? So as not to hurt someone's _feelings_?"

His sneer was so pronounced that he actually sent a spray of saliva in her direction. It hit her cheek like ashes, and she wiped her face calmly with the back of her hand.

Undeterred, she continued, "Carlton, I just wanted you to consider what you might do if you were in their shoes—"

"You're unbelievable," he croaked out. "Have you learned nothing from me? Nothing about me? I don't live in fantasyland! I don't . . . invite criminals to a surprise party!"

She gasped, the taste in her mouth souring. Before she could defend herself, he cut her off.

"You really think that if my ex-wife came crawling back, begging for me to help her fake her death because of some abusive new beau, that I wouldn't just go and shoot the bastard myself? Or have you forgotten the arsenal I carry on my person any given day?"

"So . . . you're saying you would help her, but in just about the same illegal way?" Juliet snapped. "You wouldn't try to get her to press charges, get to her file a restraining order—you'd just take matters into your own hands?"

Lassiter frowned, staring at his partner in silence. He felt she had tricked him somehow. His eyes narrowed. "Did Spencer put you up to this?" he finally asked instead of answering her questions.

"What? No—" Juliet said, furrowing her brow.

"Because Spencer _does_ live in perpetual fantasyland—"

Juliet sighed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. Shawn _might_ be part of the reason why she attempted such a hopeless endeavor, but even as a cop who followed the law to the letter like her protocol loving, law-abiding, straight-shooting partner, she had her own doubts on what she might do in the Barkers' situation if faced with limited choices.

Certainly, faking a death was a criminal act—unless the Federal Marshals intervened, and there was the entering into WitSec . . . but what if that wasn't an option? What if there wasn't any other way to disappear or protect your family?

Sighing again, Juliet quietly tried one more tact. "What if your sister had a child who was under your guardianship—"

Lassiter frowned, once again ignoring her words. "Who, in their right mind, would make me a guardian of their child?" It was a valid question, but Juliet still shrugged with frustration. "Why the hell is this so important to you? Are you offering a confession that _you_ would—" He raised his eyebrows at her lack of reaction.

"No, Carlton, I'm a detective, just like you. I know and follow the law."

Lassiter stared at her, growing more suspicious. "This bullshit could have only come from Spencer," he accused, "putting these outrageous ideas in your head. Did he play some sympathy card about those lunatics and their supposed morals?"

Juliet glared back, her expression impassable. He was half right, making the accusations he was of Shawn, who did seem to be, more often than not, a sympathizer of people who committed felonies. But Shawn did not just see the world as black or white, as her partner always did, and was more likely to forgive what he thought were small things when people had to do what they had to do.

Juliet sighed, realizing her argument was broken. She looked down, away from her partner's burning look, and shook her head. While she respected Shawn for his opt-to optimism, she couldn't always say with absolute certainty that what he did or thought was always right (especially by the law).

"Never mind," she said finally. "I don't know what the hell I was thinking." She left it implied, though doubted Lassiter would catch on, that she didn't know what the hell she was thinking trying to talk to him about such a controversial idea that he would not be able to see as anything but a crime. "Excuse me, I need a cup of coffee."

Lassiter watched her go, hearing lingering notes of frustration in her words, but not sure what to make of them, especially after she'd closed the issue herself. What he'd said about Spencer was probably mostly true, but he knew she wasn't the type to parrot back someone else's words because she had none original of her own. This found him pausing with a twinge of concern, mulling over her farfetched scenarios as he sat down at his desk to start drawing up the charges for Michelle and Robert Barker for obstruction of justice.


	3. Tag Two And A Half: Misery Alone

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This is a short follow-up tag to **Tag Two: Strange Estrangement**, just something that was kicking around in my head. Reviews, feedback and constructive criticism are welcomed and appreciated.

Basic summary: Juliet has a short phone conversation with Shawn following her volatile disagreement with Lassiter.

Main character: Juliet

#######################################################################################################################

**Tag Two And A Half: Cherish All My Misery Alone**

######################################################################################################################

"Jules," Shawn soothed in her ear, "don't tell me you're worried about the Barkers. If I can't pester Lassie into dropping the charges—assuming that he _can_ even make them stick—"

"He's going to go through with it, Shawn," Juliet cut in, closing her eyes in disgust—disgust mostly with herself for calling Shawn to seek comfort, and slight disgust with Shawn for not actually listening to her or responding to her feelings. It seemed as if his head was still on the case, and that he had made so a personal connection with the Barkers following the death of their niece that his mind couldn't find focus on anything else.

Shawn made a skeptical sound, as if he wasn't quite convinced Lassiter really had no heart—or at least couldn't be tricked into seeing things Shawn's way. "Nonetheless, Jules, I'll get Adam Hornstock to represent them. He owes me—"

Now Juliet made the skeptical sound, but under her breath. She could just picture the dark shade of purple Lassiter's face would turn upon entering the courtroom only to find Adam Hornstock as the Barkers' defense lawyer. Certainly, the irony of the whole thing _could_ be lost on him, but the situation might be reminiscent of the past, only with the tables turned.

Juliet found herself smiling, thinking of it, the way it could all play out. Still, she herself wasn't convinced that she wouldn't side with her partner and the law, in spite of being the one to ask the question in the first place. She sighed.

"Well, then, I'm glad you're so sure of yourself," she told him neutrally, feeling any fight still left in her just go.

"Jules," Shawn murmured, sounding serious for half a second, "I usually am. Ninety-four percent of the time. That's way more than half!"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm hanging up now."

"Wait, wait!" She heard him chuckle and resisted an urge to get offended. "Why _did_ you ask Lassie that? Man, what I would have made Gus pay to see the look on his face—"

Juliet huffed, slightly annoyed at the grin she heard in Shawn's tone. She could picture him, his teeth bared in a huge smile, the laugh lines around his eyes puckered as he fought the urge to laugh harder, his hazel eyes gleaming wickedly in any sort of light.

"O'Hara!" Lassiter's sandpapery voice cut into her thoughts. Without taking the phone from her ear, Juliet swiveled her chair around from its position facing a wall—what she'd done for the scantest hope for privacy while still at the station—and looked in the direction of his voice.

Juliet sighed. She hadn't achieved anything with either conversation other than annoying her partner and leaving herself, from both, less sure of the questions she'd asked. But what she was certain of was that her vision saw more than just the black or the white of the law. She had arrested her own brother for wrongdoing but had accepted that he had somehow slipped the noose of persecution—because it had been beyond her control. If she had had the opportunity to help Ewan fake his own death, would she do it?

Her partner called for her again; she stood with these thoughts still running down her insides like a rush of water or blood. They might settle.

"Shawn, I've got to go. We'll meet up later, okay?" Juliet closed her phone.


End file.
